The present invention relates generally to computer systems and, more specifically, to tablet computers having logos which operate as connecting terminals.
In the world of consumer electronic devices, there has been an ever-present demand for improved appearance, improved functionality, and improved aesthetics. Industrial design has become a highly skilled profession that focuses on fulfilling this need for enhanced consumer product appearance, functionality, and aesthetics.
Much of the aesthetic appeal of an electronic device or other consumer product may quickly be compromised if there are too many display elements, such as logos, lights, and indicators, for example, or if too much of the visible display area is occupied by display elements that are not needed or relevant at all times. When not needed, these “passive” or inactivated display elements, such as logos, may remain perceptible to the user, without other functionalities.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a tablet computer with logos that are both aesthetic pleasing and functional.